


Rotten To Her Core

by localgoblin



Series: Bad Girlfriends [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Modern Era, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localgoblin/pseuds/localgoblin
Summary: You'd never been the type to commit to one guy, but you gave it your best shot for Ubbe. It'd been fun and casual until he told you that he loved you and asked you to move in. Now you've got to do what you do best and make a clean break with the guy. You know exactly how to take care of this problem, but it's definitely a dick move.





	Rotten To Her Core

**Author's Note:**

> Bjorn was voted for Criminal by Fiona Apple! Hope y'all enjoy this first work in the series.

You’d had terrible plans before, but this, there was no coming back from this. Ubbe, kind and loving Ubbe, was across town in his apartment waiting up for you. It wasn’t his doorstep you stood on though. Swayed would be a better word since you were currently drunk off your ass. Drunk, determined, and in the mood to ruin what was possibly the best thing you’d ever had.

In your defense you did think about turning around and asking the cab to take you home. Multiple times even. Each time though you remembered Ubbe’s sickeningly sweet voice telling you that he loved you. Remembered the way he looked up at you with utter adoration in his eyes, and how your gut had dropped in response. You didn’t deserve that, and you never would. Oh, you had tried. For six fucking months you’d played at being a good girlfriend, a perfect fucking angel.

It just wasn’t happening anymore though. The charade had to end, and it had to end without any hope of redemption. Otherwise, Ubbe would come back. He was just too forgiving that way. So you had to break him, and this was the only way to be sure you would. You rang the doorbell.

A long moment of silence, long enough that you wondered if all your plans would be ruined by poor luck and timing. The door eventually opened though and standing before you was both your salvation and your damnation. 

“(Y/N), it’s a little late for a social call.” Bjorn’s voice was groggy and you wondered if you’d woken him up. “Is Ubbe with you?”

“No,” You said and tilted your head to the side, “can I come in?”

He took in your appearance, short skirt, tight top that did nothing to hide your lack of a bra, the slight flush on your body, and the dilated pupils. “Yeah, come on in.” He kept his tone even and gave away nothing.

Bjorn stepped aside and let you into his home. You gave your hips a little extra sway and noticed how his eyes drifted down to watch them. Turning around when you reached the living room you leaned back against a wall and waited for him to drag his eyes back up to your, a dangerous gleam in them that had you smiling wickedly.

“I’d offer you a drink, but you appear to have already had a few.” He shut the door and approached you with predatory grace.

“That’s probably for the best. Besides I’m not here to ask you for a beer.” You examined your nails as if bored with this little game already but were quite aware of Bjorn looming over you.

His eyebrows raised in amusement before he asked, “What are you here for then (Y/N)?”

You paused and considered how to play this part. Lie and hope he didn’t ask for details, or tell the truth and let him decide just how righteous he felt like being tonight? You decided the latter would get you further. Bjorn seemed like he might hide things, but lying might annoy him.

“Your brother said he loves me.” Your voice was flat and devoid of emotion.

“Congratulations then.” Bjorn replied too smoothly and your eyes darted up to his quickly. Too much emotion you warned yourself and stilled your breathing.

“Thank you, but sadly for him, I don’t feel the same way.” You let your eyes drag down his body to accentuate your point, appreciating the solid muscled underneath the white shirt and grey sweats.

“That is a shame. Surely you’d better off telling him this though?”

“I could try, but do you really think he’d let me go so easily? He’d get some foolish idea about winning me back. Waste his time and prolong the heartbreak.” A deliberate twirl of your hair as you bit your lip.

“That does sound like Ubbe. What’s your plan then?” Bjorn played along well, or maybe he was giving you a chance to back down and save yourself. 

“A clean break so he won’t try and act the hero.” You met his eyes then, and let all the coyness fall from them. You wanted him to understand how serious you were about this. How truly rotten you were in your core. He had to know that if he didn’t help you then you’d find someone else who would without batting an eye. “I know this makes me a horrible person, but it really is for the best.”

To his credit Bjorn didn’t pretend to be offended or surprised. The man had known just what kind of woman you were already. Had seen it in you whenever Ubbe wasn’t looking. “So you think I’ll just help you break my little brother’s heart?”

You sighed and pushed off the wall to stand right up against the large bear of a man. “I think,” you let your hands touch his waist and creep slowly under his shirt, “that you’re a bit like me. That you don’t actually give a shit what Ubbe will think. I think you just want me to beg for your help because it gets you off.”

“Why don’t you test that theory out then?” Bjorn catches your hands with his own and holds them still against his chest. “Beg for me, (Y/N).”

You licked your bottom lip as if considering it. “No.” You kept your voice soft but stern and pulled away from Bjorn to step around him. “Thanks for hearing me out Bjorn, but I guess I’ll just have to try my luck elsewhere. Maybe Ivar will be willing.” A final bluff as you walked toward the door.

Strong hands spun you around just before you reached out for the handle. Bjorn’s body overcame yours as he pushed you solidly against the door. Lips met yours with devouring intent, and you felt his hands gripping along your thighs. He pressed into your further, and the feel of all that muscle and weight against your body made your head spin with need. There was no gentleness in his touch. Bjorn groped and pawed roughly at your body with little heed for your own desire, but knowing you were finally getting what you deserved made up for it.

Bjorn grabbed the back of your thighs firmly and practically tossed you up in the air as he moved back. His grip kept you near his body though and he caught you at his waist with your legs wrapping around him instinctively. The position caused your skirt to push up to an indecent position and he took advantage of the freshly bared skin by teasing it with slow circles.

The movement reminded you of Ubbe so much that you broke away from the kiss and drug your mouth down to his neck just so you could bite down hard. The pain did its job and Bjorn’s fingers dug into you with a bruising strength. You kept your mouth at his neck though to bite and suck, wanting to leave marks on his body. Proof that you were here. Proof of your sins.

You hadn’t even noticed Bjorn had walked you through his house until you were thrown unceremoniously onto the bed. You bounced twice and felt the effects of all the alcohol you had downed earlier as the room spun around you. When it came back into focus though you could admire the view of Bjorn removing his shirt to reveal those impressive abs he worked so hard to maintain.

Quickly working to remove your own shirt you had to stop though when he slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his sweats. You held your breath as he pushed them down and revealed his erect length. Ubbe wasn’t slight by any means, but Bjorn was something else entirely. You forgot all about removing your own clothes and instead moved your hands down to slip underneath your lacy boyshorts and rub along your folds. You wanted to be sure you were slick and ready for him soon.

“Good idea.” Bjorn growled as he watched you rub yourself. He strode forward, one hand on his cock, and pushed the lace material to the side to get a better view of how exactly you were touching yourself. Seeing your fingers glisten with your own juices had him groaning and squeezing himself tighter.

That only lasted for a short while before he was touching your body instead. Bjorn ran one hand up your stomach until he could cup your breast. His fingers rubbed at your skin through the fabric of your shirt, the extra friction making your nipples stand out as if they were begging for attention. He obliged and pinched one between pointer finger and thumb, rolling it experimentally until he found the pressure that had you throwing your head back and moaning. 

Meanwhile, his other hand kept that tight grip on his cock as he rubbed it up and down your folds, tip teasing against your slit as you continued to brush your clit with needy circles. Your breathing was speeding up and between his attention to your nipples, the two pressures at your cunt, and his steely gaze holding your own you could feel your climax approaching. 

“Fuck. Fuck I’m gonna cum.” You gasped as your legs started to shake and twitch with that building force.

“Tell me when (Y/N). I want to know the moment you’re about to explode.” Bjorn’s voice was deeper and the hand that had been paying attention to your chest traveled up as he bent over you. Eventually, it wrapped around your neck and gave the slightest squeeze as if asking for permission. Your body clenched in response and your back arched up, pressing your throat into his palm.

“Fuck. Fuck!” Bjorn cursed above you and hurried to push your hand away from your clit as he thrust his cock into you hard just as you hit your peak. He held still and closed his eyes tight, savoring the way your pussy gripped around him erratically. You, however, couldn’t keep still as you ground your hips in small circles, trying to prolong your high as long as possible. You used your hands to push your shirt up over your breast so you had access to them and began to play with your nipples while looking up at Bjorn with a lidded gaze.

He got the memo soon enough and began thrusting into you with quick deep strokes. Bjorn’s palm left your neck and you breathed in deeply between the harsh gasps he was drawing from your body. You almost complained as his hands brushed past your breasts and kept going, and you did let out an ungrateful whine when they didn’t stop to rub your clit. Bjorn shut you up though when he used his hands to straighten your legs out into the air as he stood. 

With your body pulled to the edge of the bed, and your legs spread up into a V Bjorn was hitting even deeper into you, and brushing against a wonderful spot with each stroke. You were quickly coming undone a second time, and he was showing no signs of slowing down. A soft vibration from your pocket pulled you out of the moment though and you moved your hands to dig the distraction out. 

Your phone rang silently in your hands. Ubbe’s name on the screen and your breath caught as you tried to think what to do. Bjorn hadn’t stopped his thrusting though, and in fact was hitting into you harder now that he saw the look on your face.

“Ignore it.” He said gruffly and moved one hand down to flick his thumb against your throbbing clit. That certainly got your attention, and you swiped a finger across your phone before tossing it gently above your head. It didn’t take long for you to push your guilt down as Bjorn rewarded your obedience with direct attention to that sweet spot in your cunt.

“Oh fuck, Bjorn.” You shouted and repeated his name like a prayer. You didn’t bother holding back the moans, and neither did he as his pace became erratic and his hips stuttered against yours.

“Fuck yeah Bjorn. Cum for me. I want to feel it, baby.” You said, voice catching with each thrust. It was enough to get him there though, and with a loud grunt he pulled out of you to spill his hot seed across your stomach. His thumb still worked at your clit to bring you to climax again as he pumped himself and let every drop fall on your body. 

When it was over he quietly walked to the bathroom and came back with a towel for you to wipe yourself off with. He threw himself down on the bed without pulling back the covers and watched as you cleaned yourself off. 

You ignored the question in his eyes and simply took care of your needs before turning to search for your phone. You unlocked it and noticed the 6 missed calls and one voicemail, all from Ubbe. Deciding the voicemail could wait until morning you set the phone on the bedside table and curled on your side to sleep. Bjorn moved closer and draped an arm over you, and you didn’t bother to push it away despite the sick feeling it gave you.

Trying not to think of what you’d just done you shut your eyes and willed yourself to sleep.

A slamming sound startled you awake and you blinked hazily through the killer headache you had. Bjorn’s arm was still wrapped around your waist and his naked body was pressed up against yours as he slept soundly. You blinked at the digital clock in the corner. 4 AM. You’d only been asleep for two or three hours.

As your eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room you finally noticed the figure standing at the foot of the bed. Ubbe.

He stood there staring at you in disbelief. You could see his hands shaking and the betrayal in his eyes. 

“You picked up when I called. You knew exactly what you were doing.” Ubbe whispered, but you could still hear his voice break as he realized just how much you had planned for him to discover. “I hope it was fucking worth it, you bitch.”

That was the last thing he said to you as he turned and left Bjorn’s house. You watched him leave, and as the reality of what you’d just done set in you realized that you didn’t think it was. There was no point in running after him and begging for forgiveness, so you just collapsed back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling as that bitter self-hatred overwhelmed you.


End file.
